ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Category:User page New Server Ikariam.BR James, the new server of Ikariam.BR will be the Omega (s24). The sigma (s18) server already exists. However it was also said that there may be modifications to the new server name. See: Newserver - Ikariam.br 15:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Formula for building resources Formula for building resources Hey Jrooksjr ! I have been working on the formula that defines the amount of resources needed for the upgrade of buildings and I think I found it. With : n1 : first level where resources are needed : will always be "1" for Wood but might be different for other resources, for example n1 = 9 for Marble in Barracks. U1 : the amount of resources needed for the first level (not necessarly level 1) Un : the amount of resources needed for the level n''' ('''U11 is the amount needed for the level 11, even if n1 = 9) a '''and '''b : a couple of values with a > 1 and 0 < b < 1 . They are with U1 the parameters of the formula. :: File:Formula_buildings2.gif :: File:Formula_Buildings2.gif In addition to that, we know that all of the real values are rounded up or down (my guess is rounded up). The challenge is to find U1 (the real value, not rounded), a and b as accuratly as possible for each resource of each building. I have found some of them, but they are calculated so the values given by the formula would fit the those available on this Wiki. If one is wrong it is visible, but the more mistakes on the Wiki the less accurate the coefficients will be. The second stage would be to find a way (maybe a small program) to accuratly calculate U1, a and b. However, it is already possible to find "by hand" values accurate enough to have at most plus or minus 10 units of accuracy and obviously a correct Master Builders score. To be more correct, each Un found has to be rounded up or down, depending on if real values are rounded up or down. I hope it will help, if someone wants to discuss about it or if I am wrong, let me know ! For example, coefficients for the Dump are as follows (they could be more accurate, I am working on it...) : Warrior fr 15:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes rounding of values is making it a bit harder for us to find perfect accuracy. I could help for the template but first it is needed to find the coefficients a and b for each resource of each building. I chose the Dump as all the values are available on the InGame Help, but it takes more time for other buildings. I will work on that and will get back to you as soon as possible. As we can see for the Dump, coefficient "b" for Wood and Sulfur are probably the same. Also "a" and U1 are identical for Sulfur. We can expect other links like these that would help us to get closer to the real coefficients. Warrior fr 16:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) re-adding links Just curious why you re-added links on the images themselves in the unit pages I recently created. wouldn't clicking on the link below the image suffice? I had removed the link on the units images for I liked that it opened up a larger version of it. Currently the ships do this. Tank Master 19:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Re: archer page The table portion looks good, only concern is how long would it make pages like the workshop page, though I think the new layout is more clear now. As for the name, I think it looked better right under the image, centered like it was before. (Still prefer to click the image to see a larger one, and click the name for a link to that unit's page, but your call on that. :P) Tank Master 21:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I have no problem with helping out. I am currently working on getting something out the door related to Second Life, but I will have time this evening to get the similar pages changed up as you laid out in my talk page. Do you want me to make similar edits to the ships as well? And do you want me to move over the unit pages the unit-ship: format while am at this? Tank Master 23:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hoplite page questions please have a look at Unit-ship:Hoplite and make sure I didn't miss/mess anything. I have renamed it and corrected the upgrade and training sections at the bottom. Tank Master 05:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- quick question, For the links on the text under the image on the upgrade page that link to the main unit's page, which format do you prefer? Hoplite or Hoplite Tank Master 06:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Tank Master 07:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC)